minecraft_changelogfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft: Java Edition - 1.13 (Update Aquatic)
GENERAL *All undead mobs now sink *Changed underwater visibility **Your vision will gradually increase the longer you're underwater *Overhauled world generation *Overhauled command parser *Added new world type "Buffet" **Allows you to create worlds with a unique biome **More features will come to the Buffet world type in later updates *Added a bunch of new sounds *Added three new pieces of music *Added underwater ambience sounds *Added a swimming animation **Press your sprint key underwater to start swimming *Added data packs **Allows you to edit recipes, tags, loot tables, functions, and advancements *Added new advancements *Some blocks can now be waterlogged **Use a water bucket on a block to surround it with water *Added an "Optimize World" button (singleplayer -> edit world -> optimize world), which upgrades an entire world from older version to the latest version in one go BLOCKS *Added blue ice **Found in icebergs *Added coral blocks *Added coral fans *Added coral *Added conduit **Combine 1 heart of the sea together with 9 nautilus shells to create the conduit **Makes your life underwater a lot easier *Added dried kelp block **Combine 8 dried kelp to create a kelp block *Added kelp and seagrass *Normal pumpkins no longer have a face *Added carved pumpkin **Use a shear on a pumpkin to carve it *Added sea pickles *Added bubble columns **Use either magma blocks or soul sand to create a bubble column *Added wood block **Combine 4 logs of any type to create a wood block *Added stripped wood **Right click with an axe on either logs or wood to create stripped wood *Added prismarine stairs and slabs *Added variantes for all 6 types of woods for pressure plates, trapdoors and buttons *Added turtle eggs **Be sure to protect them from hostile mobs MOBS *Added tropical fish *Added turtles **A friendly mob that lays eggs on beaches *Added dolphins **A neutral mob that will lead you to treasure if you feed it fish **Make sure to not hit them unless you want an entire pod after you *Added the Drowned **Hostile mob that can be found naturally in oceans and rivers **Can spawn with tridents **Zombies will convert into Drowned if they're underwater for too long *Added Phantoms **Get a good nights sleep if you don't want these coming swooping at you **Drops phantom membrane *Added cod, salmon, and pufferfish as mobs *Changed the horse model to be more consistent with other mobs *Removed Herobrine ITEMS *Added tridents **The newest weapon in Minecraft **Drops from the Drowned **Works as both a melee and a ranged weapon *Added trident enchantments *Added the ability to catch fish with buckets *Added map markers **Hold a map in your hand and right click on a banner to create a marker *Added heart of the sea **Found in buried treasure *Added nautilus shells **Drops from Drowned and can be found from fishing *Added phantom membrane **Dropped by Phantoms and gives you the ability to repair elytra and used for Potion of Slow Falling *Added scutes **Dropped by baby turtles when they grow up *Added Potion of the Turtle Master **Gives you Slowness IV and Resistance III *Added Potion of Slow Falling *Added dried kelp *Added spawn eggs for all the new mobs BIOMES *Added multiple ocean biomes *Added coral reefs *Added underwater caves *Added underwater ravines STRUCTURES *Added shipwrecks *Added underwater ruins *Added icebergs